Berry Avatar: Book One Water
by whiterockshooter45
Summary: Aono Miki aka cure berry was sent to the world of avatar at a young age. She was adopted by Katara's mother but happens when her memories return and she's falling in love. Don't flame it goes through all the books so its going to be a long story maybe I'll split into three different stories. Might change M later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Miki's POV

Hi I'm Aono Miki aka Cure Berry I have long, straight, violet colored hair, purple eyes, and a tall slender figure. I often wear a headband. I'm 14 years old but I look like I could be 16. I live in the southern water tribe but I was not born here. Katara's mother adopted me before she passed away. I've fit in quite well everyone is so nice to me. My outfit is simaler to Kataras but more of a purple color to it. I'm quite tall for my age I'm at least a head taller than Katara. Right now me, Katara and Sokka are fishing well Sokka's fishing me and Katara are just bored.

"It's not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn Katara and Miki this is how you catch a fish" Sokka says as a fish swims next to the boat.

Katara looks over the boat and see's another fish swim by. She takes her mitten off and bends the water into a holding tank for the fish. I smile. "Sokka look" Katara says.

"Shh Katara, you're going to scare it away. Mmm I can already smell is cooking" Sokka whispers.

"But Sokka I caught one" Katara says back. Katara bends the fish over to Sokka who lifts up his spear and hits the bubble the fish jumps back into the water and Sokka gets dreached in water.

"Hey" Katara says.

"Why is it that everytime you play with magic water I get soked" Sokka says.

"it's not magic it's waterbending and it's-" Sokka cuts Katara off. "Yeah, Yeah and atchinent art to our culture Blah, Blah. Look I'm just saying if I had wired powers I'd keep them to myself" Sokka says.

"Your calling her wired, She's not the one that makes musicle possies to herself in the water" I say as Sokka dose just that.

We hit a curite that is caring us down it at super high speeds. Sokka begins to row to avoid ice chunks.

"Watch out, Go left. Go left!" Katara yells.

The boat gets crushed inbetween to chunks of ice and were thrown onto them.

"You call that left" Katara says.

"You don't like my stiring maybe you should have waterbended us out of the ice" Sokka says.

"So it's my fault!" Katara yells.

"I knew I should've left you two home. Leave it to girls to screw things up" Sokka says.

Me and Katara glare at him.

"You are the most sexist, imuter, nut barin I'm embarssed to be relatied to you!" Katara yells.

Katara dosen't now she's waterbending and she's cracking the ice behind her. Even when it lets out a loud cracking noise.

"Ever sence mom died Me and Miki have been doing all the work around camp while you're off playing solider!" Katara yells brakeing the ice more.

"Katara" Sokka says.

"I even wash all the cloths. Have you ever smelled your dirt socks let me tell you not pleasent!" Katara yells throwing down both of her arms braking the other side.

"Katara settle down" Sokka says.

"No, thats it Me and Miki are done helping you for now on your on your own!" Katara screams. She throws her arms down with a whole lot of force and makes the ice seath crumply send us surfing the waves.

"Ok you've gone from wired to freaks Katara" Sokka says.

"You mean I did that?" Katara asks.

"Yep" I say.

Than a blue light begins to glow under the water a large round glacer rise's up and glows the same color.

I look at and see a figure of a boy in it. The figure opens his eyes and there pure blue.

"He's alive we have to help" Katara says. She grabes Sokkas knife and runs over to the glacer I'm close on her heels.

"Katara, Miki get back here we don't know what that thing is" Sokka says grabeing his spear we jump from ice block to ice block to get closer to the glacer, Katara begins to hit it when she brakes through a gust of air pushes us back. It cracks up the middle and reslises a large blue light into the sky.

Meanwhile on a ship (Zoku's POV)

I see a large blue light rise in the sky. "Finale" I say.

"Uncle do relise what this means?" I ask my uncle.

"I won't get to finish my game" Uncle says.

"It means my serech is about to come to an end" I say.

My uncle sighs.

"That light came from an incredable powerful sorce it has to be him" I say.

"Or it's just the slestealy lights. We've been down this road before prince Zuko. I don't want you to get to exided over nothing. Please sit why don't you injoy a cup of calming jasmine tea" Uncle says.

"I don't need any calming tea! In need to caputer the avatar! Towns men head a coruse for the light" I yell.

Back at the glacire (Miki's POV)

A boy rasies himself up.

"Stop" Sokka says rasing his spear.

The boy stands up and than falls down the side of the glacer. Katara runs over and catches. Sokka begins to poke him with the end of his spear I grabe it and pull out of his hand. The boy opens his gray eyes and gasps.

"I need to ask you something" He says.

"What?" Katara asks.

"Please come closer" He says.

"What is it?" Katara asks.

"Will you go peguine sliding with me?" He asks.

"Uh, sure I guess" Katara says.

The boy lefts himself up with the air. Sokka jumps back.

"Whats going on here?" The boy asks.

"You tell us how did you get in the ice and why aren't you frozzen" Sokka asks.

"I'm not sure" The boy says.

I hear a growl and the boy climbs up the side and slides down and yells Appa.

We curcle are way around and she a strange white creature with horns. The creature lifts up the boy with his toungh.

"What is that thing" Sokka asks.

"He's Appa my flying bison" the boy says.

"Right and these are my flying sisters Miki and Katara" Sokka says.

Appa snezzes and it ends up on Sokka. He trys to rub it off in the snow.

"So do you guys live around here?" the boy asks.

"Don't awser that strange looking light he could've been signaling the fire nation" Sokka says.

"Sure he was signaling the fire nation you can tell by that evil look in his eyes. The parnoed one is my brother Sokka and the quite one is my adopted sister Miki" Katara says.

"Whats your name" I ask.

"I'm I'm achoo" the boy snezzed sending him high into the air. "I'm Aang" He says after landing.

"Huh, you're airbender" I say.

"Sure am" Aang says.

Aang takes us home on Appa.


	2. Chapter 2

Miki's POV

A flarier from the old fire naive ship gose off. Aang and Katara return.

"I knew it you were signaling the fire navie with that falir you're leading them right to us arent you" Sokka says.

"Lets not jump to conclusion" I say.

Katara and Aang explan how it was acctied and they didn't mean to set it off. Aang leaves. Sokka gets our 'defences' ready. The ground begins to shake as a ship closes into our shore. Sokka's still standing there as the ship brakes everthing in it's path.

"Sokka get out of the way!" I scream my long violet hair flowing around me. the snow crumbles below him sending him down. The hatch opens. A boy around the age 16 or 17 walks out. Sokka charges at him only to end up being kicked in the face.

I pull out my Linkrun and transform. I open my Linkrun, touch the button and the screen glows blue. I shout, "Change! Pretty Cure..." Then my hair ornaments disappear and I put my foot down. I shout, "...Beat up!" and I spin around. I begin to slide along the ground. Next, My top and skirt appear. My hair changes from violet to lavander and gets styled. My boots, wristbands and earrings appear next. "The blue heart is the symbol of hope. Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!" I say. heres a better discrition of my cure form. My hair becomes wavy and lightens to a lavender. It is tied into a side ponytail. I wear a white headband with a large blue and white heart adorned on it. I have a pair of blue heart shaped earrings that hang upside down from my ears and a blue choker. On my wrists, I wear light blue and blue wristbands with little bows. I wear a white crop top with poofy short sleeves. There is blue detailing all over my top. My skirt has a top layer of frilly blue with layers of white underneath it. The skirt has a thick blue belt with criss crosses on it. On the left side of my hip hangs a large blue bow with a tail that reaches well below the knee. On the other side of my hip hangs my Linkrun. I wear thigh high black blue socks and a pair of blue knee high boots.

Someone grabes my shoulder I turn to see Katara. "Don't" She says. I nod.

"Where are you hiding him?" The guy asks.

"Who?" I asks puting my hands on my hips glareing at his gold eyes with my purple ones. He grabes Gran Gran.

"He be about this age master of all four elements" The guy says.

He lets Gran Gran go but than blows fire at the rest of us causeing my temper to rise. "I know you're are hiding him" He says.

I walk up to him I cross my arms over my chest. "News flash if we were hiding him we gave you him by now!" I scream.

Before the guy can yell back Sokka runs up behind him the boy dogges and I side step out of the way. Sokka gets up throwing his bumang that miss's. A little boy throws a spear at him and Sokka charges. The boy brakes the tip of grabes the handly and pokes Sokka over with the back. The bumang comes back and hit the guy in the head. I giggle under my breath. A peguin with aang on it send the guy flying his helmit flys off reviling his ponytail. The guy falls on his face and his helmit lands on his butt. I burst into laughter.

"Hey Katara, Miki, Hey Sokka" Aang says.

"Hey Aang thanks for coming" Sokka grumbles.

The guy stands up and the gaurds seround Aang I jump into help.

"Berry Sword!" I yell. A blue sword with a white handle and a spaded crystal appers in my hand. Aang blows snow at them all.

"Looking for me?" Aang asks.

"Your the airbender? Your the avatar?" The guys asks.

"Aang?" I asks.

"No way" I hear Sokka say.

Aang and the guy circle each other.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" The guy says.

"Well, Your just a teenager" Aang says.

The guy fires blast after blast. Aang cries out. He is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aang looks behind to us and realizes he can't protect us all.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asks.

The guy still in a firebending stance. After a brief pauses he straightens up and nods stiffly.a soldier take his staff and lead him to the ship. Katara rushes forward.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" Katara yells. I run up to them and swing my sword at the boy he grabes it and pushes me to the ground. I growl at him.

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay" Aang says. The gaurds push him forward roughly._ "_Take care of Appa for me until I get back" Aang says.

"Head a coures to the fire nation. I'm going home." The guy says before looking back at me.

They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aang looks back hopefully at his new friend as the ship closes. Katara's eyes water as the prison closes around Aang. His smile drops as he sees her pain. The shadow of the closing bowsprit closes over him.

It is morning. The jagged path through the ice that gus ship opened is plainly visible as is the shattered village wall. Life goes on, however, the fire at the center of the village smokes and villager are visible about their work. Several villagers tending the fire, digging out the watchtower and re-raising tents. They look sad. Katara at the water's edge looking out at the sun rising over the sea, I sit right next to my sister and sigh. Sokka walks by carrying some things.

"We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe; now we have to save him" Katara says.

"Katara, I—" Sokka begins but Katara cuts him off.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I—" Katara gets cut off by Sokka.

"Katara! Are you gonna talk all day or are you comin' with me?" Sokka says

Sokka's on a canoe ready to go.

"Sokka!" Me and Katara say happly. We both bear hug him.

"Get in. We're going to save your boyfriend" Sokka says.

"He's not my—" Katara says but gets cut off.

"Whatever." Sokka says.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Gran-Gran says.

We turn and try to look innocent. Gran Gran, who looks momentarily severe, but then smiles and offers us a blue bundle.

"You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender. She hugs Katara. And you my little blue heart show people hope. She hugs me. And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister's" Gran-Gran hugs Sokka.

"Yeah... okay, Gran" Sokka says.

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You three found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his" Gran-Gran says.

"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe" Katara says.

Appa mounting the crest of hill in the background. He emits a low rumble as he approaches.

"Appa!" I yell.

I run towards Appa.

**"**You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka grumbles.

On the ship (Aang's POV)

The ship prow cutting through the ice packed water. I, hands bound behind me, face Zuko, and Iroh and a bunch of guards.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And (shoving the staff in the old mans deriction) take this to my quarters." Zuko says.

Iroh takes the staff as the guy walks away. The old man immediately turns to the guard on his left.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" Iroh asks.

The guard takes the staff as I'm escorted down some stairs into the ship.I get escorted along one of the ship's hallways.

"So... I guess you never fought an airbender before. I bet I can take you both with my hands tied behind my back." I say.

"Silence!" One gaured says.

we stop in front of a door. As one of the guards moves to open the door with a key, I draw a great breath and blow the guard with the key into the door, knocking him out. The breath also propels him backwards and into the guard behind him. They are blown all the way back down the hallway. They crash into the stairs they came down on. The guard is knocked out since I use him to cushion his own impact. I then airbend myself back up onto the deck and airbend the door at the end of the deck open. I enters the ship and run down the hall. .One of the guards I just escaped from emerges and shouts up to a guard on the bridge deck in the foreground.

"The Avatar has escaped!" The gaurd says.

With Appa (Miki's POV)

Appa swimming through the water, with Katara at the reigns and Sokka on his back in the saddle along with me.

"Go. Fly. Soar." Sokka says.

"Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help" Katara begaed.

"Up. Ascend. Elevate" Sokka says.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but We do, on. Don't you wanna save Aang?" I coo.

Appa rumbles in response, but doesn't speed up or fly.

"What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo? Uh... yip yip?" Sokka says.

This gets a response. Appa rumbles again and begins to flop his massive beaver tail. He begins to hop along the surface of the water as he picks up speed. Finally, with a mighty heave, he takes off into the sky.

"You did it, Sokka!" Me and Katara say happly

"He's flying! He's flying! Katara,Miki, he's—! (Katara and I give him a smug look. Then, nonchalantly) I mean, big deal, he's flying." Sokka says back

Appa flies by at high and into the horizon.

To the ship (Aang's POV)

I'm running down one of the ship's hallway, looking behind for my pursuers. My hands are still bound behind me. I turns and start to run forward – right into three Fire Nation soldiers blocking his way, weapons drawn

"You haven't seen my staff around, have you?" I asks out of breath.

I run forward and up and around the guards by running along the walls and ceiling in corkscrew circles. I get by them with ease and look at my retreating form with surprise.

"Thanks anyway!" I yell.

I run into another hallway, this time blocked by a single guard. He blasts a fireball at me, but I avoid it by launching myself over the guards head. I cut the wrist bonds by catching them on the horn of the guard's helmet. The bonds break and the guard is thrown off balance and onto the ground. My hands now free, runs opening Several random doors The last door I open reveals a snoring Iroh.

"Sorry..." I whisper

I then run by another open door, stop and turn back to it.

"My staff!" I say.

I enter and the door shuts behind me. Zuko was hiding in wait for the me.

"Looks like I underestimated you" Zuko says.

After a brief pause, Zuko begins blasting fire at Me, I barely dodge. I'm terrified and I gasp and pant to catch my breath. After dodging a few more shots, I roll underneath Zuko to get behind him. By staying behind him, Zuko is unable to blast me with fire. I now face Zuko. He dissipates each fireball with a small air ball I form with my hands. I create an air scooter and ride around the walls and ceiling of the room, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashes at me. I terminate the airball and grabe a tapestry off the wall. I wrap Zuko up in it as he passes. While Zuko struggles against the tapestry, I am able to grab my staff. Zuko breaks his bonds and we once again square off against another. After a few seconds of maneuvering, I airbend a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko. The mattress propels Zuko into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it and he falls to the ground, onto the mattress. I then airbend the mattress up to the ceiling, smashing Zuko into it. Both fall back down to the ground. Zuko looks up in anger to find me gone. __

A wheel mechanism opens a deck hatch on the floor begins to spin. The hatch opens and I airbend myself on to the bridge from below. I rushe forward out on to the bridge's observation deck. I open my glider, throw it into the air and jump after it. I catche it, a happy expression on my face. Unfortunately, behind me, Zuko has jumped after me in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabs my foot. we fall but Both get up and square off yet again. I look of trepidation is tempered as I turn over my left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship.

"What is that?" Zuko asks.

"Appa!" I yell.

I turn just in time to use my staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. I use my staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and come back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. I regain my balance and Zuko, blows three more fireballs before my staff is knocked away from me. I dodge a few more blasts before I'm finally knocked overboard. I fall into the water below.

"Aang! No!" Miki and Katara scream

underwater I sink.

"Aang! Aang! AANG!" I hear Miki's and Katara's voices.

At Katara's and Miki's final screams, My eyes and tattoo's glow white, an expression of determination forming on my face. I turn around in the water and begin to rise towards the surface. Around me, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. I'm, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. I break the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop my swirling maelstrom of water. Zuko, who looks up at the swirling column of water and the Avatar at its pinnacle with dismay and fear. I land on the deck, my eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around me in circle. I releases it and it expands outward in a shockwave that blasts Zuko and his men overboard. Sokka, Miki and Katara are witnessing the scene from Appa's back above.

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara says in aww.

"Now that was some waterbending!" Sokka cheers.

I'm on my knees, wobbling after the huge energy expenditure. I fall forward, the white energy fading from my eyes and tattoos. Appa lands and Katara, Miki and Sokka jump off to retrieve me.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara and Miki ask.

Katara kneeling and holding me, Sokka beside her along with Miki.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka, Hey Miki. Thanks for coming." I say weakly

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory" Sokka says.

"I dropped my staff" I say

"Got it!" Sokka says.

Sokka runs over to pick up the staff. As he picks it up, Sokka is shocked to see that Zuko holds the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of my staff that was hanging out over the deck. Sokka butts Zuko in the head with the staff three times. Zuko lets go and begins to fall to the water below, but grabs the anchor chain in time. He hangs by one hand.

"Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" Sokka yells.

Appa gets up, shaking off some water. some of the guards who had been washed way down the deck by My waterbending. get up, preparing for combat. Katara picks up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pull back slightly in fear. She tries to whip the guards with the water, but instead freezes the water on the deck, including the water around Sokka's feet in the background.

"Katara!" Sokka yells.

Sokka starts to chip away at the ice holding his feet with his boomerang while the soldiers move forward once again. Katara picks up another stream of water and throws it at the soldiers without looking. They are now frozen in a thin sheet of ice. She turns and climbs back up on Appa.

"Hurry up, Sokka!" Miki yells

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang; I didn't ask for all this flying and magic" Sokka says to himself.

He finally frees himself and runs up Appa's tail.

"Yip yip! Yip yip!" Sokka says

Once he is onboard, Appa rumbles and takes off. Iroh who has just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looking up to the sky.

"Huh?" Iroh says rubbing his eyes

Appa rapidly flying away from the ship, then to Iroh helping Zuko back up onto the ship.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko yells.

As Appa gains altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Katara, Miki and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. I jump to the back of the saddle and, using my staff like a baseball bat, airbend a gale that sends the fireball at a right angle away from Appa and into the ice cliff nearby. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and indeed the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice. Me, Katara, Miki and Sokka laughing as we fly away. Iroh and Zuko on the foredeck of the heavily damaged ship.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid" Iroh says

"That kid, Uncle, just did this. (the prow buried in ice) I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them! (some soldiers are using controlled firebending to thaw out their compatriots frozen by Katara) As soon as you're done with that" Zuko says.

With the gang (Miki's POV)

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" Katara says.

(Aang sitting cross legged on the bridge of the saddle, a slightly sad expression on his face) "I don't know. I just sort of... did it" Aang says.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" I ask putting my hair up in a dark purple headband.

"Because... I never wanted to be" Aang says

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war" Katara says.

"And how am I going to do that?" Aang asks sadly

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?" I say.

"That's what the monks told me" Aang says.

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending" Katara says.

"We can learn it together!" Aang says happly

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way" I say.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that" Sokka says dreamly.

"Then we're in this together" Katara says

"All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to. He pulls out a map. Here, here, and here" Aang says.

He points to two spots in the Earth Kingdom, and one spot on the southern Air Nomad islands in quick succession.

"What's there?" I ask.

"Here (pointing to the eastern Earth Kingdom) we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here (pointing to a spot on the southern Air Nomad islands) we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!" Aang says happily.

**Miki will take the place of Katara when Zuko I with her :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Miki's POV

Sokka is apparently asleep in a Water Tribe sleeping bag on the ground. Appa is standing, grazing slowly, while a small fire casts a plume of smoke. Aang is sitting in Appa's driver's seat. Katara is up in the passenger section doing some kind of work. I'm praticing my Berry sword attacks

"Wait 'til you see it, Katara, Miki. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home" Katara says worried

"That's why I'm so excited!" I says happly

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time" I say lowering my sword and changing back

"I know, but I need to see it for myself." Aang says.

Aang floats down from Appa's back and walks over to Sokka, who is snoring peacefully in his sleeping bag on the ground.

"Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple here we come!" Aang yells.

Sokka awakens, making groggy noises.

"Sleep now... temple later..." Sokka say groggly

He rolls over and begins to snore again. Camera switches back to Aang. He is clearly not pleased. A mischievous grin spreads over his face as he gets an idea. Aang picks up a stick as Katara and I watche from atop Appa's back.

"Sokka! Wake up! _(_He begins to run the stick up and down Sokka's sleeping bag.) There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" Aang yells.

"Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh!" Sokka screams.

Sokka hops around in his sleeping bag until he loses his balance and falls flat on his face. Katara and I laugh at him. Sokka looks very irritated.

(pokes his head out from behind Sokka.) "Great! You're awake. Let's go." Aang says happly.

Fire Nation navel yard (Zuko's POV)

Tents and buildings line the right side, ships line the left and what looks like a railroad line runs down the middle. My damaged ship. It is much smaller than the other Fire Nation ships. The prow of my ship has been opened, its spout lying on the floor of the navy yard. Two figures have walked down the spout and are entering the naval yard itself. Me and Uncle as we walk into the yard.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail" I say.

"You mean the Avatar?" Uncle says.

(turning on My uncle angrily) Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way" I yell.

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" Zhao asks appring out of no where.

Zuko and Iroh turn with surprised expressions. Zhao as he approaches them, still speaking.

"Captain Zhao" Zuko growls.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh- (he bows to Iroh) -great hero of our nation" Zhao says

"_Retired_ general" Iroh says.

"The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao asks.

"Our ship is being repaired" Iroh says.

Zhao glances at the ship

**"**That's quite a bit of damage" Zhao says.

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened. _(_I give uncle a sideways glance and immediately passes the buck.) Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened" Zuko says.

Uncle's eyes go wide he blinks in response to the burden I just placed on him.

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible. (Leans over and whispers to me.) What... did we crash or something?" Uncle asks.

"Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship" I say.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details. (He smiles and puts his face right up to my in an obvious challenge.) Join me for a drink?" Zhao says.

"Sorry, but we have to go" I say.

I turn to leave, but Uncle places a hand on his shoulder and stops me.

"Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect. (Turning to Zhao.) We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite" Uncle says.

I growl in frustration and releases fire from my fists angrily as I turn to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.

With the gang (Miki's POV)

Appa's back, Aang, me and Katara up front, Sokka in the passenger saddle. Sokka's stomach, growls.

"Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food" Sokka says annoyed

He searches the food bag and dumps it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs come out.

"Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" Sokka asks.

"Oh, that was _food_? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry." Aang says.

"You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good" Sokka says.

Appa is swooping towards the now much closer mountains

"The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang says happly.

"Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders" Katara says uneasy.

"What about 'em?" Aang asks.

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people" Katara says

"Just because no one has _seen_ an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped." Aang says.

"I know it's hard to accept" Katara says.

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?" Aang says.

"Yip yip!" Aang says.

Appa flies them up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. Katara, me and Sokka are straining against the wind sheer the faster they move. Appa flies up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops to reveal the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it.

"There it is... the Southern Air Temple" Aang says.

"Aang, it's amazing!" I say.

"We're home, buddy. We're home" Aang says to Appa.

Back with Zuko (Zuko's POV)

large tent where Commander Zhao inspecting a large map of the world upon the wall.

"And by year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule" Zhao says.

Uncle is inspecting a stand of weapons on the left and I sit in one of two chairs in front of Zhao. Zhao turns to Me

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war" Zhao says.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool" I say.

Zhao sits in the chair next to Me

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao asks.

Uncle tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining. The commotion brings the conversation to a halt. Uncle cringes at the mess he has just made.

"My fault entirely" Uncle says embaressed.

He sheepishly backs to the left. Zhao watches him move off.

"We haven't found him yet" I say.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago along with the rest of the airbenders" Zhao says.

I avert his eyes guiltily. Zhao's eager face.

"Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive." Zhao says.

"(still looking away) No. Nothing" I say.

(rising from his chair) "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an _ounce_- (he leans his face into my) -of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found." Zhao says.

"I haven't _found_ anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going" I say.

I get up and tries to exit, but he is blocked by the guards as they cross their spears in front of him. Another guard approaches Zhao to deliver his report.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape" A gaurd says.

**"**Now, remind me..." Zhao says.

I'm still blocked by the guards. Zhao comes up behind me

**"**how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao asks.

I look down in defeat.

Air Temple (Miki's POV)

Appa's standing on what looks like a landing platform with a path leading up. Were walking up toward the temple. Aang race's ahead of us.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka ask

Sokka has a very cross look on his face and he's clutching his stomach.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to _ever_ visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?" I say.

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs" Sokka says.

Aang at the edge of the path where he has stopped to let us catch up. We do, and he points below us.

"So that's where my friends and I would play airball!" Aang says happly.

Aang gestures at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It is populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that have been stuck in the ground. A goal with a backboard occupies either end of the field.

"And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..." Aang trails of and he sighs.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds." Aang says sadly.

"I can't believe how much things have changed" Aang says sadly.

Sokka, Me and Katara look at each, other then change the subject, hurrying up to him.

"So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?" Sokka asks.

Sokka and a backboard behind him, looking ready for action. Aang on the opposite backboard behind him. He is bending air around a rapidly spinning ball to keep it floating above his outstretched right hand. Suddenly, Aang starts manipulating the ball like a Harlem Globetrotter. Then, he throws it up in the air over his head. Sokka follows it with his eyes. Aang puts his hands behind his back, closes his eyes and smiles, waiting for the ball to come back down. He cracks one eye open and bends the air at the precise moment to send the ball bouncing through the field of sticks like a pinball in an arcade game. Sokka, who watches the ball ricochet toward him at amazing speed. The ball hits him in the stomach and he is propelled backward through a rotating door in the backboard behind him. He hits the ground nearby.

"Hahaha! Aang seven, Sokka zero!" Aang cheers.

He shows the score with his hands, seven fingers for him and a zero between his touching fingertips for Sokka.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt" Sokka grones in pain.

Sokka sees something that makes him stop and move forward. It is a Fire soldier helmet lying on the ground. Sokka crawls over to it.

"Katara, Miki, check this out" Sokka says.

"Fire Nation" Katara says sadly.

"We should tell him." I say.

Aang, there's something you need to see" Katara calls

(approaching happily with the ball) Okay!" Aang cheers.

Katara looks back and forth between the helmet and the happy boy rapidly approaching, unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she waterbends the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka.

**"**What is it?" Aang asks.

"Uh... just a new waterbending move I learned" Katara says..

"Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!" Aang cheers.

Sokka, who stands and wipes the snow off his shoulders and head.

"You know, you can't protect him forever" Sokka says.

the entrance gate of the Air Temple itself. Aang runs in alone, leaving Sokka, Me and Katara a moment to speak alone.

Katara, firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't" I say sadly.

(walking away from Me and Sokka) I can for Aang's sake" Katara says.

Sokka and I come up behind her and we walk forward together.

"If he finds out that the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated" Katara says.

"Hey guys!" Aang calls.

motioning toward a statue of an airbender monk.

"I want you to meet somebody" Aang says.

"Who's that?" Sokka asks.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know" Aang says.

Aang bows to the statue.

(Normal POV)

flashback sequence. A live version of the man whose statue Aang bowed to begins to speak.

"But the true secret..." Gyatso says.

Gyatso holding a long spatula with a cake at the end of it. He appears to have just pulled out the cake from the mouth of the large oven. He airbends the colorful filling into an attractive pile in the middle of it.

" ... is in the gooey center!" Gyatso says cheerfuly.

Aang in the foreground, sitting on the wall of the parapet. He's not paying attention.

"Hmm..." Aang says.

"My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Aang?" Gyatso says.

"This whole Avatar thing... maybe the monks made a mistake" Aang says.

"The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen. But we can't concern ourselves with what _was_. We must act on what _is_" Gyatso says.

Gyatso gestures ceremoniously to the world around them. The air around the temple is full of flying bison and other inhabitants. The beautiful, dreamlike surroundings are full of life.

"But Gyatso, how do I know if I'm ready for this?" Aang asks.

"Your questions will be answered when you are old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." Gyatso says.

(excitedly as he jumps up to turn and face Gyatso fully) "Who is it?" Aang asks.

"When you are ready he will reveal himself to you" Gyatso says.

Aang sighs heavily in frustration.

"Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?" Gyatso asks.

(smiling) "All right" Aang says.

Aang and Gyatso assume airbending stances, with the four cakes sitting on the wall. They both cock back, creating balls of wind with their airbending skill as Gyatso counts.

"One... two... three!" Gyatso yells.

Both release their airballs on the count of three, propelling the cakes high into the air. They make a distinctive whizzing noise as they come down. four meditating monks, who are soon each wearing one of the four cakes. The monks are soon surrounded by winged lemurs who begin feasting on the cakes.

"Hahaha!" Aang and Gyatso both laugh.

Aang and Gyatso bow to each other respectfully. Gyatso pats his young student's head affectionately.

"Your aim has improved greatly my young pupil" Gyatso says.

The flashback ends, with Aang bowing to the statue of Gyatso, just as he had bowed to the real Gyatso at the end of the flashback.

(Miki's POV)

"You must miss him" Katara say placeing a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah" Aang says moving over the the temple.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet." Aang says while climbing some stairs.

Katara looks at Sokka, who shrugs and I look at here with a blank face. We approach the entrance to the Air Temple Sanctuary. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. The symbols are attached to tubes that end in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

"But Aang... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years" Katara says.

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long" Aang says.

"Good point" I say.

"Katara, Miki, whoever's in there might help me figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang says.

"And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!" Sokka says behind Aang.

Sokka rubs his hands together in fevered anticipation of the food that might await him. He rushes forward and runs straight into the door with a thunk. He strains against the big door to no avail and slides down to the floor in defeat.

"I don't suppose you have a key?" Sokka asks.

"The key, Sokka, is airbending" Aang says.

composes himself and draws in his breath. He raises both his arms perpendicular to his body, then suddenly pushes forward with his arms and steps forward with his right leg. He airbends two jets of air, one from each arm, into the horns at the bottom of the woodcut. The air runs through the tubes and one by one flips the air symbols from the blue sides which had been showing to the maroon sides, which had been facing the interior of the temple. As each turns, it flips another mechanism on the outside of the door unlock it. The two leaves of the door open to reveal the dark, cavernous interior of the Air Temple Sanctuary.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang calls.

Aang's walking into the dark room, then back to Katara, Me and Sokka, we follow him.

Back With Zuko (Zuko's POV)

Zhao crosses in front of a seated and clearly unhappy me. A pair of guards stand behind me.

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders? You're more pathetic than I thought" Zhao says.

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again" I say.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance" Zhao says.

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..." I say alarmed.

Zhao turns on me angrily, flames erupting from his hand as he sweeps it in an arc from left to right.

"And you failed!" Zhao yells.

Zhao towers over Me.

"Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Zhao says.

I launche myself at Zhao in frustration and anger, but I am restrained by the two guards standing behind my chair.

"Keep them here" Zhao says as he leaves.

in a further act of frustration I kick over a small table that had sat near Uncle. It breaks into pieces. Uncle watches the scene calmly.

"More tea please?" Uncle says.

Back at the air temple (Miki's POV)

Aang, Sokka, I and Katara we walk into the sanctuary. to show many statues arrayed in a pattern. The pattern is tied to a swirl pattern on the floor-a bluish version of the Yellow Brick Road-with the statues arrayed along it. The four of us walk among the statues, heading to the center of the room

"Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?" Sokka says.

"Who are all these people?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look! (He points to a statue.) That one's an airbender!" Aang says.

"And this one's a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire" Katara says as she points from statue to statue.

"That's the Avatar cycle" Aang says.

"Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang" Katara says.

"Wow! There's so many!" Aang says.

"Past lives? Katara,Miki, you guys really believe in that stuff?" Sokka asks.

" It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle" We both say.

Aang has stopped in front of a statue of a firebender Avatar. A light passes over its eyes, marking its importance. Katara and I appear behind Aang and shake him by the shoulders.

"Aang, snap out of it!" Katara says.

"Huh?" Aang says still in a daze.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me" Aang says.

"You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met" Sokka says.

"There's no writing. How do you know his name?" Katara asks.

"I'm not sure... I just know it somehow" Aang says.

"You just couldn't get any weirder!" Sokka growls in frustration.

We sence the presence of another being and turn to look at the entrance. A long-eared shadow advances toward us. We huddled behind two of the statues, Aang and Katara behind one on the left, Sokka and me, behind one on the right. The shadow advances between the two statues.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound" Sokka whispers.

"You're making a sound!" Katara loudly whispers.

"Shhhh!" Me, Aang and Sokka say.

The shadow advances.

"That firebender won't know what hit 'em" Sokka say readying his weapon.

The long eared shadow is now right on top of us. to show the black outline of a small animal in the doorway who is simply casting a lengthy shadow due to the angle of the sun outside. Sokka jumps out from the statue, weapon at the ready. Me, Katara, and Aang also come around to look. We registering the diminutive stature of the adorable intruder. A winged lemur looking at us with wide eyes. His long ears flop down on his back as he sees us staring at him. He blinks his eyes.

"Lemur!" Aang says happily.

"Dinner..." Sokka drools.

"Don't listen to him! You're going to be my new pet" Aang says.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka says.

Both lunge at the small animal. Their arms outstretched towards the lemur as they rapidly close in on him. He bristles like a cat and dashes away from them, screaming. both running after the lemur who is now bolting out of the temple.

"Wait! Come back!" Aang called.

"I wanna eat you!"Sokka yelled.

Aang and Sokka run back down the hallway from the Temple Sanctuary, chasing after the lemur. Both take turns leading the other. Sokka takes a swipe at Aang's legs with his weapon, but Aang, uses his airbending skills in a Matrix-style move to run along the wall beside Sokka and pass him, laughing as he does. Once far enough ahead, Aang stops, turns, and launches an airball spinning back toward Sokka. It hits him in the stomach and knocks him off his feet, like a bowling ball hitting one lone pin.

"Oof!" Sokka says. He falls flat on his face, his hood falling over his head.

The lemur jumps up onto the guardrail of a balcony, looks back as Aang approaches, and then jumps off the guardrail. Aang jumps off after him. Aang laughs as he falls, bouncing off the rocks beneath him as he continues to chase the lemur. Sokka, finally reaches the balcony, leaning over to watch Aang fall.

"Hey! No Fair!" Sokka yells.

Back with Zuko (Zuko's POV)

Zhao opens the flaps of the tent and enters. Two guards standing ready inside the entrance draw their spears back.

"My search party is ready" Zhao says.

"Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go" Zhao says.

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" I say.

"You? Stop me? Impossible" Zhao laughs.

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I _will_ capture the Avatar _before_ you" I say.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Uncle says.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you" Zhao says.

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne" I say.

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation" Zhao says.

"That's not true" I say.

"You have the scar to prove it" Zhao says.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" I yell.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asks.

"An _agni kai_. At sunset" I say.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do" Zhao says.

Zhao turns and walks back out of the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Uncle asks.

"I will never forget" I say.

At the Temple (Miki's POV)

The lemur that Aang has been chasing lands on the ground. Aang pounces him and misses. The lemur runs through a curtain made of decaying tent material or drapery.

"Hey! Come back!" Aang calls.

Aang follows the lemur to the other side of the curtain.

"Come on out, little lemur. That hungry guy won't bother you anymore" Aang says.

Aang approaches another drape, parts it, and walks through. He draws a sharp breath, startled at what he sees. heaps of firebender uniforms and skeletons covering the floor of a decaying building.

"Firebenders? They were here?" Aang says suprised.

At the back of the grotto lies the skeletal remains of an airbender monk, bathed in sunlight coming from above, who had apparently fallen in combat fighting against great odds.

"Gyatso..." Aang says. He falls to his knees, devastated.

"Hey Aang, you find my dinner yet?" Sokka says entering. He sees Aang, head in his hands, crying

"Aang, I wasn't really going to eat the lemur, okay? (He sees the skeleton)Oh, man... come on, Aang, everything will be all right. Let's get out of here" Sokka says.

Sokka puts his hand on Aang's shoulder as the arrow on Aang's head begins to glow incandescent blue. His eyes are glowing brightly in an angry expression as he lifts his head. Sokka gasps as he looks on in a whirlwind begins to form, air swirling fast around the bones lying on the ground. Aang, crouched, his hands balled into fists and his eyes and arrow glowing, the wind picking up terrible speed around him.

"Aang! Come on, snap out of it!" Sokka says.

A light blue sphere of energy surrounds Aang and begins to expand, knocking Sokka back out of the building.

"Aaahhh!" Sokka screams.

"AANG!" I scream digging my heels into the ground.

The energy sphere expands to the point where it blows most of the building apart, sending smoke and debris high into the air. Sokka lands outside the building. Aang, now partially obscured by the energy sphere and the maelstrom. Katara joins Sokka and me behind some rubble, shielding ourfaces from the wind.

"What happened?" Asks.

"He found out firebenders killed Gyatso" Katara asks.

"Oh no, it's his avatar spirit! He must have triggered it! I'm gonna try and calm him down" Katara says.

(Hanging onto the rubble, trying not to get blown away.) "Well, do it before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka screams.

Katara slowly approaches Aang, struggling against the wind, as Aang and his energy sphere slowly rise into the air.

Back with Zuko (Zuko's POV)__

A Fire Nation arena, a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner. There is one large open gate. The sunset is a glorious mixture of Fire Nation hues: red, orange, and yellow. inside the arena where Zhao and I kneel, preparing for battle, Zhao with four of his men in attendance, I'm with my uncle.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons" Uncle says.

"I refuse to let him win" I say.

My shoulder wrap falls to the ground ceremoniously. Zhao stands and turns, his shoulder wrap falling to the ground, as well.

"This will be over quickly" Zhao says.

Atop the gate a gong sounds. We Both face each other and assume firebending stances. I fire the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. I fire again; this time it passes without effect to Zhao's right. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, I move towards my opponent, unleashing more fire from both my hands and feet. Zhao dodges or blocks them all. Zhao then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Uncle yells.

Zhao fires many volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. I block each, but I'm slowly forced back. On the last volley Zhao uses both hands, knocking me over and sending me skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at me. Zhao lands as I try to get up, but I'm mot fast enough. Zhao fires right at me. I roll out of the way just in time, and as I'm getting I sweep up Zhao's feet out from under him.__

I land on my feet. I'm advancing towards Zhao, using my feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward my opponent. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward. Iroh, fists clenched in an expression of hope, a smile beginning to spread over his face. I, finally lay Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. I rushe up to him, prepared to deal the final blow.

"Do it!" Zhao says.

I release a blast that shoots of the arena I stand erect, dropping my fighting stance. smoking hole in the ground, and Zhao, is clearly very much unharmed, next to the hole.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward" Zhao says.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back" I say.

I turn my back and begin to walk away. Zhao gets up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. Zhao and his outstretched foot, wreathed in the fire it has just released. The flame is extinguished, however, as a hand closes over the foot. Iroh has moved between them to stop the dishonorable attack. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt with little effort. I rushe to avenge the insult, but I'm stopped by my uncle.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory" Uncle says.

Iroh turns to face Me, a look of condescension on his face.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat disgraceful" Uncle says.

"Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. (I look at my uncle in surprise at this comment.) Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious" Uncle says.

Iroh moves to leave and I follow close behind. With subdued anger, Zhao watches us exit the gate of the arena. Outside, I and Uncle talk.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" I ask quietly

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite" Uncle says slyly

Back with the gang (Miki's POV)  
_  
_ Aang, still suspended in mid-air inside his ball of raw energy. The contained storm continues to rage as Katara, me and Sokka cling desperately to the rocks.

"Aang, I know you're upset..." Katara shouted calmly.

" ... and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Miki and I, we're your family now" Katara says.

Aang begins to descend when she is finished. His feet gently alight on the ground. The wind dies away. Aang's, eyes and arrow are still glowing. Me, Katara and Sokka come up on either side of him.

"Katara, Miki and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise"Sokka says.

Katara takes one of Aang's hands in her own. The glow instantly fades from his eyes and arrow markings. Grief-stricken and exhausted, he collapses into Katara's arms and she holds him around his shoulders as they kneel on the ground.

"I'm sorry" Aang says tired.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault" I say.

"But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender" Aang says sadly.

Katara holds him tighter, Sokka puts a hand on Aang's shoulder and I grabe one of his hands and squezz it.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" I say.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang say looking at the statue.

"Maybe you'll find a way" I say.

We both turn around to see a familiar furry creature in the doorway of the temple. The lemur has returned. lemur, who has Aang and me in front of him and Sokka to his right and Katara to it's left. He runs to Sokka and deposits a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka begins to eat hungrily as the lemur dashes away. Aang, me and Katara, watching with smiles on our faces.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka" Aang says.

"Can't talk. Must eat" Sokka says with his mouth full.

(the lemur scurries up Aangs chest to perch on his head.) "Hey little guy" Aang says.

"You, me, and Appa. We're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together. Katara, Miki, Sokka..."

"... say hello to the newest member of our family" Aang says.

Aang approaches us, the lemur on his arm.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asks.

"Momo" Aang says.

Sokka poised to bite a fruit that is no longer in his hand. Aang, me and Katara begin to laugh. Aang watches the temple recede in the distance as Appa flies them away. Aang looks back with sadness as the clouds finally obscure his childhood home from view.

**What do you all think I'd like to know and would you like other fresh pretty cure charter's in it tell me ok going to go sleep now ) **


End file.
